Papa Spank!
by Vermilius Zatori
Summary: Catwoman gets some disciplinary action from batman, oh ho ho. Catwoman/Batman


Author's note: BATMANG

This is old. Believe it or not, this was a request.

Papa Spank!

It was a very sexy night in Gotham City.

Everything was dark and Gothic, with a slight touch of decadence. Night is the cloak for sinners.

Catwoman had decided to swipe some jewels from the local jeweler. They had just added a pair of "Cat's Eye" gemstones to their collection. Fitting in with her whimsical cat themed burglaries, how could she resist? She couldn't.

So she slipped off into the shadows, making her way silently across the rooftops, her whip and bag in tow. Until she came to the rooftop window. She flicked out her claws and did that awesome cutting-though-glass thing she does. She lowered a rope down and slid down into the building.

Only it was a wee bit greasier than she'd imagined, thanks to all the hand lotion she put on about twenty minutes earlier. She slipped and fell about seven feet, landing with a crash on the glass case below.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"

(She was OK.)

But the alarms went off and the police were alerted to a crime in progress. Whoopsie.

Did I mention it was the 1960s?

JULIE NEWMAR, BITCHES!

Catwoman got up and rubbed her tight, sexy, black vinyl-clad ass. She looked around to the left. And then to the right. But there was no police. Whew!

"Stop there, you felonious feline!"

But there was:_ Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_ BATMAN!

"Batman!" Catwoman snarled. "I'm taking these Cat's Eyes and there's nothing you can do about it, reeow! Hiss!" She clawed at him stupidly, like she was a real cat or something.

"I beg to differ, Catwoman!" Batman said in his best Adam West voice.

He ran over and they had a short, poorly choreographed battle, with lots of sound effects. Boom! Bow! Bash! Zquedenzel! Domestic discipline!

Soon he had the upper hand over the feisty feline-themed criminal, and easily subdued her with a hand gripped firmly to her elbow.

"Now I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget, Catwoman!" He flipped her over his mighty knee and began to swat her firmly about the buttocks. "Take this! PAPA SPANK!"

"Oh, Batman!" Catwoman cried out lustfully. "Punish me! Oh, god, yes! I've been a bad widdle kitten!"

"I'll give you what for!" Batman cried out, as he continued to administer his steel hand of justice to Catwoman's perfectly round rump. "Worse than I gave to the Joker last Tuesday!"

"Yes, punish me! Oh, give me all of your justice! Ooh!" Catwoman moaned. She hissed in a mix of pained pleasure as the globes of her ass became marked with red hand prints beneath her outfit.

His spankin' hand almost spent, Batman allowed Catwoman to land on her feet, as to say, he stood her back up in the upright position and waggled his finger at her in a most disciplinary manner.

"Now, Catwoman, I expect you to give up your life of crime and become an honest citizen," Batman said, thankful that the curious stirring in his utility belt was the censors having taped down his dick for safety. He had such a bat-boner. Who wouldn't?

"I'll be a good little kitty from now on, Batman. I promise," Catwoman lied. "Now let's go get a chocolate malted and look adorable for all the shippers."

"Oh, Catwoman!" Batman cried out with laughter.

The doors burst open and Commissioner Gordan and Chief O'Hara blundered in, late as usual.

"Batman! I see you've got the situation under control, as usual! Good job!" said the Commissioner.

"BEGORRAH! HER ARSE IS LIKE A POTFUL OF THE FINEST POTATOES!" O'Hara exclaimed drunkenly.

"Yes, it is. But that's beside the point, Chief O'Hara," Batman said stoically. "Catwoman has been cured of her villainous ways, by the flat of my palm. Isn't that right, Catwoman?"

"Yeah, probably," she said, shrugging.

"So there will be no need for handcuffs, Commissioner."

"Egads, Batman! Are you sure we can trust Catwoman to keep on the right side of the law?" he inquired uneasily.

"My dick says yes," Batman confirmed.

"Well, that makes sense!" the Commish exclaimed while throwing up his hands. "Let's all go our for lemonade then!"

And they all did.

Huzzah!

Meanwhile, at stately Wayne Manner, Dick Grayson was getting banged by Alfred. Oh my!

I hope you read that in Desmond Doomsday's voice._  
_


End file.
